Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (2 - 6 \times 3)) \times 7 $
Solution: $ = (8 + (2 - 18)) \times 7 $ $ = (8 + (-16)) \times 7 $ $ = (8 - 16) \times 7 $ $ = (-8) \times 7 $ $ = -8 \times 7 $ $ = -56 $